Fine Lines
by Dawn Racer
Summary: What are the fine lines between Black and white? Where is the grey scale between? Invisible mutations were one thing, but to be able to see a mutation so plainly was truly a life of pain. Hanasho knew this all too well, she was a feral, a class three, and her mutation was out in the open. Can a life of pain be turned around? Can humanity be obtained by, all appearances, an animal?
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

Tears rolled down the white cheeks, thick black markings colored like charcoal around the eyes and upper cheek bones. Charcoal colored chest, arms and legs. White belly, back and neck. Panda-Chan she was dubbed mockingly after the animal she so resembled. Sometimes called Skunk or Badger.

Her black bottom lip trembled, the color contrasting with the white upper lip, sharp teeth just visible. Arms wrapped around the middle as she curled over, pain echoing through her heart and chest. Her mind in chaos. Crying softly she curled in on herself, as if being in the fetal position would protect her from the hurtful insults and painful hits.

She was so sick of everything, the hate and pain. She had heard of a school for people like her, mutants..._freaks_. Would they accept her? Tear filled gold-amber eyes looked up into the gloom. Smoke filled the house from the two normal people smoking in the living room. The stench of Alcohol reeked throughout the house. Sniffling the small furry child of contrasting colors slowly dragged herself up. Blood stained her white fur, made the black even darker.

She stumbled past the living room, the television blaring out some news report. Mutant rights yet again. The man threw a bottle across the room, it shattered over the small girls head. The brown glass showering down over her. Whimpering she ran out of the room and up the rickety stares, into her room. It was shabby and smelled horribly of drugs and liquor from the two people downstairs.

Curling up into a corner the small girl brought her legs up to her chest and let out a sob, her sharp fangs gleaming in the light. _Please...I just need help. I need someone...anyone!_ She mentally screamed, although she knew deep down no one was listening. She was all alone.

* * *

**AN:**

Alright, I know I'm working on a Naruto story: Korkoro No Doku, and a Transformer story: Blue Autumn, but this would not leave me alone. The idea was to precious to me, the small girl was so cute. It was sad though because my first image of this child was her crying out for help. *Sigh* Angst.

Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Abandonment

It was raining harshly, fog swathing the ground and being broken only by the dots of lights in the distance. The twin twinkling lights turned out to be headlights to a large green jeep. Said vehicle pulled to a stop along the muddy road, puddles of water splashing murky water along the sides. One of the windows rolled down despite the heavy rain. A strike of lightning illuminated the sky, flashing brilliantly to show a hand tossing a bundle of white and black out of the vehicle.

A dull wet thud echoed only to be cut off and smothered by the raging storm. A soft cry from a small child went unheard as the jeep pulled away quickly. Smoldering golden eyes watched the lights be swallowed by the fog, tears hidden by the rain. A tiny pink mouth opened in a silent cry, velvet fur doing nothing to protect the small being.

With great effort the small velvet furred child stood up on shaky toddler legs, whimpering at the storm as it raged loudly. Fog seemed to seethe up from the very ground, swallowing everything in sight eerily. Her eyes cast from side to side in a desperate attempt to figure out where she was. The sound of an engine coming close startled her. She stumbled back and fell on her rear as headlights stopped mere inches from her.

Small white chest framed in black heaved for breath as the doors opened, there was shifting and suddenly three men appeared in the gloom. One of them was in a wheelchair and was bald, his eyes were blue and kind. The other two were tall and intimidating, one wore a pair of red glasses over his eyes while the other smelled strongly of outdoors. Something in her told her that the man was like her, he had a creature held within his very human skin.

Scrambling up out of the muddy water the small child looked up at them in fear. She wasn't sure what to do. Her child innocence screamed at her to hug them, and to seek attention and help. While the beast inside of her told her to run, to not look back.

_It's alright. We won't harm you._ A masculine voice said, but it wasn't uttered aloud. Her golden eyes widened as she stared up at the man in the wheelchair, something told her it was him that had spoken without speaking.

"W-who...h-how?" She managed to stutter out, her frame shivering and weak.

_You're not the only one with gifts you know. _"My name is Charles Xavier." _I wish to help you, not harm you. _His voice, both aloud and in her head was gentle and silky. Somehow, her beast began to calm and listen. Soft and rounded black bear-human ears flicked in curiosity. Her belly was hurting from lack of food and her eyes stung from the need for sleep, but she couldn't eat or sleep. Not yet, she wasn't safe yet. What if these people are like those mean ones?

_I can assure you that we are not like them._ "I can take you somewhere safe, somewhere you can sleep and eat. You won't need to fear others." She looked up at him weakly, frame shivering. She had nothing to lose anyways, only to gain. If all else failed then the beast and her would be able to go to the long rest without waking.

Nodding weakly she slumped to the ground and curled up into a ball, gentle hands picked her up and set her in a lap. Warmth enveloped her along with soft voices, and then darkness consumed her vision and thoughts.

* * *

**AN:**

If you can't tell third person isn't my best style of writing, first person is. However, I wanted a change of writing style ya know? I hope that you enjoyed chapter 2. I don't own X-Men, only my character.

Also! I know that my original idea was to call her Harashno, which in Japanese means 'small flower', but name suggestions would be most welcome!

**~D.R. Out**


	3. AN: Curious

Never fear I will update again! I just wanted a quick little confirmation for two things.

1. Should I continue in third person or switch to first? I feel like I'm making this terrible by continuously writing in third being as it isn't my best style of writing.

2. I've got a poll for this story up if you'd be so kind as to vote, I would really like to take your opinions into account.

That's it really. Well I'm gonna try to work on the third chapter. I was gonna do it last night seeing as I got off from work at 6, but I was to out of it to properly write. I spent my night on Tumblr and reading fanfics. ^^'

**-D.R. Out**


End file.
